


Jolt to the Heart

by larriestylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larriestylinson/pseuds/larriestylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson just wanted to grab a coffee with his friend Niall. The handsome barista with the twinkling green eyes might complicate things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just so you know, this isn't a one-shot. The next chapter will be up very soon!

It was a dreary morning, and nothing seemed to be going quite right for Louis Tomlinson. He'd overslept, forgotten to feed the dog, and was running late to meet his friend.  
"Which bloody coffee shop was it again?" he muttered to himself as he raced down the main drag towards his destination. Out of the corner of his eye, a sign caught his attention. Jolt Coffee.  
"SHIT!"  
It had taken him forever to find a place to park, so when he walked in the door, he was precisely fifteen minutes late. The place was packed, so it would have taken him a while to find Niall if he hadn't been sitting by the door when he came in.  
"Hey!" Niall gave him a crushing hug. "How've you been?"  
"Good!" Louis lied. "Sorry I'm late!" Niall shook his head.  
"No problem. I just now got my latte." he gestured towards the barista. "He's a little slow making them, but I'll be damned if I haven't ever had a better coffee."  
"Sounds great! Do you mind if I get mine?"  
"Go ahead." his friend smiled. "My latte and I need a minute."  
There were too many choices up front. How was he supposed to pick between a flat white or a cappuccino?  
The kindly barista smiled at him. "Can I help ya?" He flushed, a little embarrassed.  
"That obvious?"  
"I see that look at least once an hour. Don't worry about it."  
"Okay, um, what do you recommend?" he asked, finally overwhelmed.  
"Well, on gloomy days like today, I like myself a dirty chai." He flashed him a grin.  
"What's that?"  
"It's a chai latte with espresso." he explained. "Gives it a… jolt."  
He rolled his eyes in spite of himself at the joke. "That sounds good. I'll have that."  
The barista beamed.  
"Excellent. What's your name?" he responded, scribbling his order on the cup.  
"Louis."  
"Louis." he repeated. "Nice to meet you. I'm Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Niall discuss the barista that was totally flirting with him. Harry decides to join the conversation.

When he returned to his table, Niall was smiling wickedly. "He likes you!" he sang under his breath.  
"Shut up." Louis blushed into his coffee.  
"You should give him your number."  
"That sounds like an awful idea."  
"If you don't, then I will." Niall began to scribble on a napkin.  
"Stop that!" he hissed, cheeks burning.  
"Make me." his friend snickered.  
Suddenly, he became aware that someone was approaching their table. As it turned out, it was the man of the hour. Harry carefully balanced his own cup and saucer in one hand, and a platter of scones in the other.  
"Here ya go." he panted breathlessly, placing his load on the table. Niall and Louis shared a puzzled look.  
"We didn't order those." Niall pointed at the tray. Harry glanced down.  
"Oh! Sorry. Those are on the house. My bad." he blushed.   
"It's no problem." Louis jumped in, sensing his embarrassment. The barista smiled at him gratefully.   
"Anyway," Harry continued, gesturing at the tray, "These two are vanilla and lavender, and those are blueberry." Ever the scone enthusiast, Louis took one and tasted it.  
"These are bloody brilliant!" he exclaimed. Harry's face broke into a wide smile that stretched from ear to ear.  
"As they should be. They're my gran's recipe. "  
"Well, your gran should be on the Great British Bakeoff, because these are literally better than my mum's."   
Niall choked on his coffee. "Better than Johanna's?"  
"Way better than Johanna's." Louis confirmed.  
Harry grinned like a schoolboy, then looked at his watch and frowned. "Well, I'd better get back to the register. It was nice meeting you!" He turned to leave, but Louis caught his wrist and slipped him the napkin.   
"See you around?"   
He saw the digits and winked, leaving a speechless Louis in his wake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis prepares for his date with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than usual, but I'm more than making up for it next chapter. :)

The next Friday, Louis stood in front of his bed, clothes strewn all over the mattress. It seemed that every item in his closet was either dirty, wrinkled, or not fancy enough. Harry had suggested a late dinner at an Italian restaurant downtown, and he'd said yes before realizing that he'd spilled Worcestershire sauce on his nicest dress shirt during the last date he'd been on. So there he was, frustrated and riddled with anxiety, when his roommate poked his head in.   
"You okay?" Liam asked, concerned. Liam always looked after Louis like that, for which he was grateful. Louis exhaled forcefully.  
"Yeah, I guess. I'm s'posed to meet my date in an hour and a half, and I've got nothing to wear. But other than that minor detail, everything's going great!"  
Liam snapped his fingers, causing Louis to jump, startled.  
"I've got something for you!" he said gleefully, rushing off to his own closet on the other side of the room. "It's not as nice as your Worcestershire shirt, but it'll work." He turned to reveal a handsome dress shirt in a deep shade of navy. Louis's breath caught in his throat.  
"That's your favorite shirt." he said thickly. Liam nodded enthusiastically. "What if I get spaghetti sauce on it?"  
"Then I'll kill you in your sleep." he responded cheerfully, handing him the shirt. "Put it on, you bastard."  
Rather reluctantly, he did. Liam clapped him on the shoulder. "Looks great, mate!"  
Louis secretly thought that it did, but he just shrugged. "Looks pretty good, circumstances considered." Liam rolled his eyes.  
"Don't play that game with me. You look fantastic, and you know it." He crossed back over to the door to the living area. "I'm leaving you to finish getting ready for your date. And remember, no spaghetti!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry discuss the pros and cons of kittens while on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super long in order to make up for the skimpy last chapter. Enjoy!

As he sat in his car driving to the restaurant, Louis felt like throwing up. This feeling was multiplied threefold when he spotted Harry waiting outside the restaurant, dressed smartly in a hunter green shirt with the sleeves rolled up.  
"Effortlessly chic." he thought, "That bastard."  
He parked the car and made his way over to where his date was standing and making conversation with the valet.  
"And I said, 'Gem, you can't adopt that kitten as well, you'd end up drowning in cat pi-" He broke off when Louis tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh, hey! How's it going?"  
"Good," he smiled, a little nervously. "What's this story about drowning in feline piss?" The valet roared with laughter. Harry grinned good-naturedly and responded, "I was telling my old friend Alberto here about the time my sister Gemma wanted to adopt two kittens at once. She gave the spare to my mum after ignoring my sage words of advice."  
Louis snickered.   
Harry put his hands up in defense. "We can discuss the cat issue over a nice bottle of red wine and a platter of bruschetta."  
"Sounds good to me."  
For a while, there was no conversation but the sounds of clinking cutlery and bottle popping.   
"This is SO good." Louis sighed after a particularly divine bite of potato gnocchi. Harry nodded in agreement, mouth full of fettuccine alfredo. He swallowed, "So, do you want to hear the outcome of the kitten story?" Louis considered it.  
"Will it make me wish that I hadn't stuffed my face?"  
Harry snorted.  
"No. It's a very heartwarming conclusion to an otherwise exasperating tale involving brotherly advice, sisterly rejection of said advice, and multiple instances of "I-told-you-so."  
He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Let's hear it then."  
"Well," Harry started, "As it turns out, two kittens do create an astonishing amount of piss, and Gemma couldn't handle it. She kept the girl, named it Olivia, and my mum took her brother. His name's Dusty."  
"Olivia and Dusty." Louis said thoughtfully, "Those are nice names."  
"Aren't they?" Harry looked proud of himself. "I suggested both, and they sort of stuck, I guess." He paused. "What about you? Any furry children yourself?"  
Louis smiled, remembering Lennon waiting patiently by the door every afternoon.  
"Yeah. I have a bulldog named after John Lennon. My sisters call him Lenny for short, and it drives me mad."   
Harry snickered.  
"Does it now? 'Cause I think Lenny sounds like a fine name for a fine dog."  
"He's a good one." Louis sighed. Harry smacked his hands on the table suddenly, causing the other diners to stop conversing and shoot dirty looks at the couple.  
"I insist on meeting this fine pet tonight." said Harry solemnly. Louis stared at him like he'd sprouted two extra nipples. His date noticed. "I mean it." He stood up from his chair and threw his napkin onto his plate. "We're going right now."  
"The check!" Louis protested. Harry waved his hand nonchalantly.  
"Already covered. Management owes me a favor."   
With that, the barista with the flashing green eyes was out the door and into the chilly night air.


End file.
